Field
The present disclosure relates to an active-matrix organic light emitting display.
Discussion of the Related Art
An active-matrix organic light emitting display comprises self-luminous organic light emitting diodes OLED, and has the advantages of fast response time, high luminous efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle.
An organic light emitting diode OLED, which is a self-luminous device, has the structure shown in FIG. 1. The organic light emitting diode OLED comprises an anode and a cathode, and organic compound layers formed between the anode and the cathode. The organic compound layers comprise a hole transport layer HTL, an emission layer EML, and an electron transport layer ETL. When an operating voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, a hole (indicated by “+” in FIG. 1) passing through the hole transport layer HTL and an electron (indicated by “−” in FIG. 1) passing through the electron transport layer ETL move to the emission layer EML, and forming an exciton. As a result, the emission layer EML generates visible light.
Despite their high contrast ratio and color reproduction, organic light emitting displays may have a leakage current due to unexpected light emission from organic light emitting diodes during operation of a compensation circuit, resulting in a reduction in the efficiency of the organic light emitting diodes.